50 Shades of Native
by iamlouisemarie
Summary: Crossover! After an extravagant party with Mr Grey and best friend Jacob Black, S.J Crimson finds herself in the middle of her own private after party with a show, desert and five star entertainment. Rated M for sexual content, over 18's only!


**AN: The characters in my work belong to Stephanie Meyer and E.L. James.  
This section of writing is between Christian Grey, Jacob Black and S.J Crimson, a character of my own creation. Rated M for adult scenes!**

**Sarah's POV.  
**I fished around for the key to the suite in my small black purse that Christian had given me for attending his party this evening. Who was I to decline a personal invitation to a CEO party and after party in his personal suite? I chewed on my lip nervously as the arrow on the small screen in the elevator slid closer to its target, curling my fingers around the key card clutched in my hand. I'd made it this far.

**Christian's POV.  
**I couldn't get the image of her in her silk, sky blue dress curving over her firm round breasts, the shining material draping down over her curves, hugging her hips and blanketing her luscious legs. The way her hair cascaded down her pale freckled covered back sent my system into overdrive. I dropped both my hands to the zipper of my dress pants to free my growing erection before wrapping a hand around myself, groaning quietly.

**Sarah's POV.  
**I caught my breath in my throat as the elevator stopped still, the doors sweeping open. I stepped out onto the tile floor, my heels making my presence known before I was even visible to the naked eye. I clopped to the large door at the end of the small reception like area and took in a deep breath, filling my lungs. I swiped the card key nervously through the holder on the wall, the clicking of the lock opening seeming louder than it actually was. The door swung slowly on its hinges opening inch by inch, soon revealing the large room ahead. I stepped inside, furrowing my brows as I glanced around the art gallery styled home. Everything that had a place was perfectly in place, other than a bottle of champagne bubbling in an ice bucket surrounded with three full glasses.

**Jacob's POV.  
**I gave his balls a tight squeeze in my left hand whilst pumping the base of his thick cock with my right. I tightened my lips around him urging him forward with his climax into my mouth. I groaned over him as a set of his long fingers ran through my black spikey hair, continuing down to the back of my neck before squeezing. _His touch was something else._ I gave his sack another tight squeeze before shifting both my palms to his thighs. I felt them tensing beneath my hands, the muscles flexing as his climax drew to an end. His fingers tightened around the back of my neck and a groan purred from his lips as his salty fluid trickled down my throat. I pushed his throbbing tip to the back of my throat, closing my eyes tightly, focusing wholly on savouring his impeccable taste. I groaned to myself in pleasure as his body relaxed beneath my hands, his length softening against my tongue.

**Sarah's POV.  
**I dropped my jaw at the sight in front of my eyes. Both men, both naked and both in bed. I actually couldn't believe what I was seeing. But more so I couldn't believe what the view was doing to my body. My breasts ached and my nipples had hardened and my breath was short and sharp. _Wow._ Both masculine bodies stood from their positions at the double bed, sweat beading against their abs, their forehead and continued down over Christian's groin and thighs. His dark cooper hair was tousled and more unruly than usual. His intense bright grey eyes found my own, followed by the smooth sexy dark eyes from the accompanying accomplice. The dark brows arched over the chocolate eyes as his hands lifted towards my frame, his lips pulling open. "It's not what it looks like. Christian and I.."  
I shook my head to cut Jacob's sentence in half, arching my arms behind my back, tugging at the zipper at the top of my dress.  
"Don't say a thing."

**Christian's POV.  
**I lifted myself to rest my weight on my elbows against the firm mattress beneath my weight, watching intensely as the material of S.J's dress dropped from cupping her breasts, releasing both into the firm hold of Jacob Black. She craned her head back to devour his lips as the dress fell into a pile at her feet, the colour matching her stilettos perfectly. Jacob's hands explored her freckle marked back and I felt myself harden once again. S.J was flawless and Jacob had never looked better than in the moment he wore his confidence on his sleeve. The pale skin against his olive complexion grazed slowly down his muscular back, faint pink marks staining his skin as the feminine hands clenched around his ass. _Oh, that ass._ I bit my lip, sliding my bare legs off the side of the bed, balancing onto my feet. I stepped towards the caressing bodies, reaching out both my hands to carefully weave them around S.J's waist, dropping my lips to kiss along the back of her shoulders and neck. I stroked the index finger of my right hand up and down the center of her stomach repeatedly, teasing her skin with nips, licks and sucks.

**Sarah's POV.  
**My body responded instantly as soon as I was sandwiched between the two Gods of my dreams; Jacob Black at my front and Christian Grey at my back. Jacob's warm hands fondled with both my breasts, his thumbs brushing roughly over both my nipples, both hardening against his skin whilst Christian slowly dipped his hand from my stomach to the sensitive spot between my legs. I pulled back from Jacob's lips, grating my top row of teeth against my bottom lip as I closed my eyes and lolled my head back against Christian's shoulder. His long fingers stroked and teased my outer walls, insisting my body to moist up at his expertise. I twisted my left arm around the side of my neck to caress the back of Christian's head, a moan of pleasure in the form of his name escaping my lips.  
"Oh baby.." He kissed at the tip of my spine at the base of my neck. "You are so beautiful."  
I bit my lip harder at his words, my stomach clenching with desire as my right hand lowered along with Jacob's head and I couldn't help but open my eyes to watch. His lips parted at my right breast, his hot breath swirling around my elongated nipple before dipping down over my stomach to my thighs. Subconsciously I pulled his face closer to my chest as his mouth opened further and consumed my nipple. His hands continued to descend on my body before flattening out against my inner thighs, spreading them slowly.

**Jacob's POV.  
**In less than a second I returned my right hand up to her breast, cupping it from below and squeezing slowly, tugging against her nipple inside my mouth, swirling my tongue over and over. I got to work immediately at her core with my fingers as my erection grew longer and thicker against my beige pants, also growing rather uncomfortable. And as though she could read my thoughts, the woman before me who tasted better than I'd ever imagined dropped her hands to tangle between my arms and set me free, my erection springing into her grasp. Her hands were rough and needy, her body warming and soaking over with desperation. I felt a hand brush against my own before a moan slipped into my ears and filled my head, the body intimately close to my own grinding forward. "Oh baby, you're ready."

**Sarah's POV.  
**Christian forced his fingers inside my wet core deeper with his second thrust. I felt my walls tighten around him for the extra friction as the coil tightened in my stomach. _How much more teasing were my boys going to do?_ Jacob's mouth pulled away from my breast and the cold air settling against my wet skin was almost painful as my nipple craved for more attention. Two strong, well-muscled arms wrapped around my slender waist as my eyes closed. I was lost in a dream and I honestly couldn't give a shit who it was that had hold of me. My body shifted in the hold of the muscles and my back soon hit something soft, something featherlike. I sprawled my arms up from my sides in the form of a snow angel and scrunched my hands above my head into what I now realised were the sheets of Christian Grey's bed. I inhaled slowly, sketching this detail into my memory's keepsake box before I was cruelly dragged forward to an upright position. Christian's fingers were knotted roughly in the back of my hair, his lips quickly finding my face, showering me in damp kisses. My mouth hung open as his lips travelled lower, his voice speaking down into my throat. "I'm aim to please, Miss Crimson."  
As the corner of my lips pulled up into a smile and I pushed my thighs together, the tip of Christian's swelling cock was gently patting at my bottom lip, awaiting entry to my mouth. I stuck out my tongue and flicked, pushing my lips closer to his thick self, shifting one of my hands to his base. I pumped him slowly, lifting my blue eyes to find his, a smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth. I felt Jacob's warm hands caressing up my legs slowly, his fingers tickling at my skin, quickly prying apart my thighs. His mouth was on me in less than a single second flat, his tongue lapping against my folds, both hands holding my legs apart firmly. I couldn't help but gasp, my mouth dropping open into a wide 'O', my hand tightening around Christian. And in another second, the air was shut off to my lungs with an obstruction to my throat. I spluttered in my throat for air, opening my eyes quickly to find Christian's cock deep inside my mouth. _And boy, he tasted amazing._ I moaned out audibly, my mouth salivating as I curled my tongue around as much of his thickness as I could as I found the back of Jacob's head with my free hand. Oh, my boys. _My clever, clever boys."_

**Christian's POV.  
**Her mouth was warm, wet and tight and felt amazing indulging on my cock. I stroked the fingers of my free hand down the side of her face caressing her cheek gently as I pumped myself into her, deeper each time until I was able to feel the back of her throat warming my tip. I held her hair tighter in my hand and lowered her back slightly, enabling my cock to slip down her throat farther than before. I thickened as I watched her eyes fill with tears as her breath was scarce, her cheeks flushing and her moans growing louder. I dropped my eyes to glance at Jacob who was mercifully eating at her core, lapping, sucking and fingering, his free hand between his legs pumping his own impressive erection. I felt my orgasm building as my mind took in the sights I was witnessing. I dropped my hand from S.J's cheek and grasped her jaw, closing her mouth further, tightening the hole made by her lips for my cock. I closed my eyes as her voice vibrated up against my length causing my balls to tighten.

**Sarah's POV.  
**As I felt my orgasm about to peak, both men had pulled back from my body. My brows pulled together as disappointment flushed over my whole body, my chest heaving at the precious air I was able to inhale. Jacob crawled up onto the mattress beside me, slowly kissing up my arm before laying himself back, stroking at his solid dark erection. His eyes were heavy as he bore them into mine, lifting his free hand to beckon me closer. I turned slowly shifting onto all fours before leaning into him, kissing his bulging tip sloppily, sliding my leg over both his to straddle his waist. I licked a single straight line up his stomach, chest, neck and jaw before dipping inside his mouth, circling my tongue with his. I felt a large, cooler hand against my bare ass, stroking and fondling carefully against my crack. A warm set of lips planted down against the small of my back, pushing my hips lower to the body below me, my walls stretching comfortably as Jacob forced his way inside. _Oh, Jacob!_ I dropped my hips to take him in further into my dripping core, his length inside curving to work against my G-spot. I was driving into an unsafe state of ecstasy as my thighs quivered while my soaking inner walls jolted. I worked my hips harder; swallowing what was left of Jacob's cock, bending my body closer to his, my nipples tapping against his chest as my body bounced against him. His body beaded with sweat droplets as his eyes worked around my chest to my ass, his head nodding slowly. I swallowed before closing my eyes, pulling my pussy back from his length, circling my hips slowly, grating his solid tip at my entrance. His hands found my ass and pried apart my cheeks, the force gently tugging at the walls of my core building my sensitivity.

**Jacob's POV.  
**My fingertips pressed into the skin of her bare behind, flaunting her tight starred hole to Christian as he took a step closer to her, flogger in hand. I felt excitement bubbling in the shadows of my building orgasm as his raised his hand, waving the tips of the flogger through the air. "Hold her tightly, Jacob. Don't let her go."  
Her eyes sprung open as the flogger was dropped to her skin with a loud 'slap' and her pussy clamped around me, cramping my tip. _Shit, S.J!_ I couldn't describe the feeling of her soaking self, easing me in and out. The leather strips of the flogger washed over her ass slowly and made their way up her crack as a moan slipped through her lips. I tightened my hold on her ass and lowered her once again to indulge my throbbing length, the flogger whipping back against her skin as our bodies connected fully. I felt my sack tighten as the show was repeated and the pleasure in her body became more visible. Her nipples grew harder and longer, stabbing at my chest as her body worked harder to build her orgasm. Her thighs tightened, clenching her firm ass in my hands and constricting her inner channel around my length.

**Sarah's POV.  
**"Oh please, Christian!" I cried out as the blow of the leather against my skin grew harder. The initial sting of the whip set my skin on fire, the after burn sending my body higher into orbit. I worked my body closer to Jacob's, one of his hands lifting to find my throbbing clit. He rubbed roughly at my clit shaft in sharp, fast circles as I continued to attempt to drive him deeper. The straps of the flogger dropped down between my legs to rub against my cock filled pussy, smothering the mixed juices of both bodies over the leather before sliding back up my ass crack. The sensation was new and strange to my body, my hole puckering gently as my muscles spasmed. I awaited the arrived of the next intense spank as hot breath surrounded the back of my neck and skin from a hand slipped up my wet crack carefully as the voice of a fucked up angel slithered into my ear. _"I want you sore, baby."  
_I whimpered, _almost sobbed_ at the words filling my mind as a long, thick finger pushed into my ass. This was something new to me that I most definitely hadn't bargained for this evening. But with Jacob beneath me claiming my soaking pussy and Christian behind with a swelling erection, I couldn't resist.

**Christian's POV.  
**I drilled into her ass slowly to begin with before forcing my hand faster. I was almost about ready to come and I'd make sure I'd be balls deep inside her body before spilling a single drop. I pulled back my finger, leaving the tip inside her ass as I lowered my face and tickled at her star with the tip of my tongue, coating her over in a thin layer of my lubricant saliva. She shook her ass at me, grinding Jacob around her channel. And that was all I could stand. I held her hips tightly and pressed my mushroom tip at her starred back entrance and pushed. She expanded slowly to accommodate my now fully grown penis and oh boy, this woman's ass. This woman's ass was surely the tightest hole I'd had my cock fuck. _And I wouldn't have had it any other way._ I coaxed myself inside her deeper, stroking my thumb down to her pussy to smother more of her juice around my cock. I held still, half buried inside her back passage as she shifted her focus back to Jacob, dropping one of her hands to grope his balls, bouncing her hips with force, her tits shamelessly slapping down against the skin covering her rib cage, her hair sticking to her sweat sheened back. My release was at its peak right then and I knew I couldn't hold back much longer. I shoved myself inside her ass fully, my throbbing tip hitting an inner wall. The veins in my penis pulsed and my balls tightened.  
"Jacob! …Oh Jacob!" S.J's voice pierced through my ears and embedded into my brain as I felt my release give out. Her body shook beneath my hands as she rolled and contrasted sloppily, riding out an orgasm. I dropped my eyes as I held back with all of the strength I had to stare at the pussy still being pounded by the dark penis of Jacob Black. The juices of both my intimate partners dripped down onto the sheets of my fresh bedding, spilling me over that final hurdle. I came hard and fast, spurting myself inside her ass deeply, holding her firmly in place as a final cry roared through her lips. Her ass tightened intensely around my thick cock and slowly pulled away from me, dragging out every last drop of my creamy come. I flopped when her ass finally released me and her star shrunk, greedily storing my fluids. "Don't be greedy baby, there's plenty more where that came from."


End file.
